PREDESTINATE
by Gigids
Summary: Divonis hamil ketika kau laki-laki, membuat Tetsuya memilih menyembunyikan diri. Apalagi kehamilan itu akibat hubungan one night stand yang tak sengaja terjadi. Lalu kemana takdir membawanya pergi? Akakuro. MPreg. Selamat membaca!


**PREDESTINATE**

…

Percayalah, selalu ada jalan Tuhan yang sempurna. Meski tak terlihat hebat, tapi yakinlah akan membuatmu bahagia.

…

Mata itu masih menatap tak percaya. Kemudian tangannya masih gemetar memegang hasil yang keluar. Ada banyak ketidakpercayaan. Ada banyak keinginan untuk melakukan penolakan. Tapi semua seakan hanya memunculkan hal yang sia-sia dan berakhir dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Kenapa harus dirinya? Disaat banyak orang yang telah melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan secara sengaja dan berulang.

Padahal perutnya masih sekilas datar. Memang, Tetsuya merasakan perutnya sedikit membuncit jika telanjang namun dikiranya sebagai salah satu efek kenaikan berat badan. Tapi ternyata..

3 Bulan.

Begitulah kertas tersebut menyebutkan hasil pemeriksaan. Disini, diperutnya, telah tumbuh calon nyawa untuk dibesarkan. Parahnya, ini adalah hasil _one night stand_ yang tanpa sengaja Tetsuya lakukan hanya gara-gara segelas _alcohol_ yang tak sengaja Tetsuya telan.

Jangankan nama, wajahnya saja Tetsuya seolah buta. Saat bangun usai bercinta atau bersenggama atau entah bagaimana orang menyebutnya, dia hanya mengambil pakaian tanpa melihat laki-laki yang telah mendorong Tetsuya lepas dari titel perjaka.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story _by_ Gigi

Warning :

T++

Akakuro

Male pregnant

Emergency children born scene

Family, drama, romance

Out of character

…

Setiap detiknya telah berlalu, dan Tetsuya lelah menghitung waktu. Janin dalam perutnya pun mulai tumbuh menapak centi satu demi satu. Dan perutnya mulai membusung tak wajar bagi siapapun yang tahu.

"Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Aida- _sensei_."

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mencariku."

"Bisakah kita masuk dulu?"

"Ah, tentu saja," Wanita itu menata kertas dalam meja, "Kau boleh duduk."

Hening tercipta sementara, menunggu salah satu mulut terbuka, "Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Saya ingin mengundurkan diri."

Sang kepala sekolah tersentak kaget, "Kenapa?"

"Saya juga tidak ingin mengundurkan diri, tapi ada satu alasan dimana saya harus pergi." Satu tangan Tetsuya meremat kaosnya, berusaha menenangkan perutnya yang mulai bergejolak.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana?"

"Ada yang harus saya lakukan, Aida- _sensei_."

"Daripada berhenti, bukankah lebih baik cuti sementara?"

"Tapi ini akan lama."

Perempuan cantik itu menggeleng, "Anak-anak disini sangat menyukaimu, sangat disayangkan jika kau mengundurkan diri."

"Tapi-"

"Aku mengizinkanmu pergi, Kuroko- _kun_ , tapi tidak dengan mengundurkan diri."

Tetsuya menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Jika iya, kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Helai biru menggeleng, "Terimakasih, Aida- _sensei_."

"Meski tak banyak membantu, aku akan mencoba membantumu."

" _Arigato_ , tapi saya bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Aida- _sensei_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jika ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan menghubungiku."

Tetsuya undur diri. Ya, setelah mengetahui kehamilan ini, Tetsuya mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK. Dia tidak mau orang-orang tahu dia hamil. Demi Tuhan, dia laki-laki, dan hamil bukan kata yang umum untuk disandingkan dalam satu kalimat, meski ini bukan pertama Tetsuya mendengar laki-laki hamil sebelum dirinya.

Mungkin setelah ini, dirinya akan kembali menulis novel hingga anaknya lahir kelak.

…

Perutnya semakin membesar, Tetsuya berjalan tertatih sendiri untuk pemeriksaan. Disini, Tetsuya tidak terlalu menutup diri karena memang tak banyak yang mengenal. Ya, setelah kandungannya memasuki bulan ke empat, Tetsuya memutus untuk pindahan. Bukan karena dia malu telah menerima salah satu anugerah Tuhan, namun Tetsuya tak sanggup menjawab sejuta pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya dokter yang kini menangani.

"Baik."

"Masih mual?"

"Obat dari Takao- _kun_ sudah berhasil menguranginya."

"Kau harus banyak makan sayuran, Tet- _chan_."

"Rasanya aneh."

"Tapi kebutuhan gizi tubuhmu tidak bisa diabaikan."

"Aku hanya mau makan _tofu_."

"Baiklah, tapi tolong batasi _vanilla_ _milkshake_ , sebaiknya malah kau minum susu khusus kehamilan."

"Baunya tidak enak,"

Dokter muda itu menghela nafas. Pasiennya yang satu ini memang berbeda. Ada kalanya dia lempeng, ada kalanya dia buas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa kandunganmu."

Tetsuya berbaring, mempersilahkan dokternya untuk memeriksa rutin.

"Sehat, tidak ada masalah." Kemudian sang dokter menunjuk layar, "Lihat, sedikit demi sedikit anakmu mulai bergerak."

Dan meski tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, bahkan Tetsuya belum tahu wajahnya, tapi Tetsuya sudah jatuh cinta. Dia akan punya keluarga. Akan ada seseorang yang mempunyai darah yang sama sepertinya.

"Sudah selesai. Semuanya sehat."

"Apa aku akan diberi obat lagi?"

"Vitamin, Tet- _chan_. Dan ya, aku akan memberimu vitamin hingga kau mau mengonsumsi sayur dan buah dengan cukup."

"Padahal sudah 8 bulan."

"Justru itu kau butuh banyak asupan."

"Apa karena aku sendirian?"

Meski terkesan bercanda, tapi Takao menangkap sebuah kesedihan, "Semua orang hamil butuh asupan, Tet- _chan_. Apalagi jika tidak mau mengonsumsi buah dan sayur sepertimu."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Tetsuya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang malah membuat Takao terkekeh geli.

"Mau melahirkan dimana?"

"Disini tidak boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi klinik ini tidak besar dan peralatannya kurang memadai." Takao menulis beberapa catatan, "Sebaiknya kau ke pulau seberang yang dekat pusat kota saja."

"Tapi nanti aku sen-"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Takao- _kun_ , tapi-"

"Saat kehamilanmu hampir mencapai 9 bulan, aku akan menulis rujukan, kau berangkat duluan, dan aku menyusul saat akan tiba persalinan."

"Nanti pasienmu yang lain?"

"Kau juga pasienku. Meski kecil, ada banyak dokter di klinik Shutoku."

"Terimakasih, Takao- _kun_."

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Sudah kewajiban."

…

Dan akhirnya, 9 bulan yang dinanti hampir tiba dan Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mempercepat penerbangannya mengingat syarat perizinan orang hamil naik pesawat. Nafas Tetsuya mulai gampang terengah. Punggungnya mulai pegal, kemudian kakinya membengkak hingga membuatnya sedikit susah berjalan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang petugas bandara mendekati, mungkin tak tega melihat seorang hamil besar berjalan tertatih sendiri.

"Pesawat Rakuzan Airways dengan nomor penerbangan 411, dimana?"

"Mari saya antar."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti petugas yang kini ikut membawakan barang bawaan.

"Tetsuya?"

Sebuah interupsi membuat Tetsuya menengok, dan mendapati mantan kapten basketnya disana.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini dan," Mata itu mengamati Tetsuya dari bawah keatas, "Sedang mengandung?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, disembunyikan juga percuma, "Aneh ya?"

"Tidak," Helai merah menggeleng, "Aku pernah menemui kasus laki-laki hamil, meski bukan aku yang menangani."

"Akashi- _kun_ dokter?"

"Iya." Akashi menunjuk bangku untuk duduk di _boarding room_ sebelum masuk, "Tetsuya sudah menikah?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecut, mana ada yang mau menerima laki-laki hamil karena kencan semalam sepertinya.

"Belum ya?" Tanya Akashi sambil meneliti jemari lentiknya yang belum terdapat satu cincin di jari manisnya.

"…"

"Tetsuya mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak di _gate_ itu, _gate_ -ku disa-"

"Tenang saja, ayo ikut aku."

"Akashi- _kun_!"

"Kau duduk bersamaku saja." Akashi tetap memaksa, hingga Tetsuya tak kuasa menolaknya, "Jadi Tetsuya mau pergi kemana?" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu berwarna gold kepada petugas.

"Ke rumah sakit di pulau seberang, di pusat kota."

"Sendiri?"

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ melihatku bersama orang lain?"

"Tetsuya semakin galak saja."

Tetsuya hanya kesal, ditanya ini itu tentang hal yang bahkan dia belum paham. Dan keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan hingga suara pemberitahuan agar penumpang segera masuk dalam pesawat terdengar.

"Ayo masuk." Akashi berdiri, "Mana barang bawaanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku hanya membawa tas ini, yang lain sudah terangkut di bagasi."

Tangan Akashi mengambil tas Tetsuya, "Biar aku yang bawa."

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Tetsuya,"

"Apa?"

"Kau berani menentangku sekarang?"

"Memangnya Akashi- _kun_ siapa?"

"Entah," Akashi mengedikan bahu, "Calon suamimu, mungkin."

"Tidak lucu." Tetsuya kesal, entah mengapa hormonnya tidak normal hingga berganti-ganti emosi seperti sekarang.

"Tetsuya duduk di _seat_ berapa?"

"21."

"Duduk bersamaku saja."

"Mana bisa."

"Bisa. Lihat ini," Akashi kembali menunjukkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning emas pada petugas, lalu langsung dialihkan menuju _First class_.

"Sejak SMP hingga sekarang, Akashi- _kun_ sakti sekali."

Akashi terkekeh geli, "Masih sakti Tetsuya."

"Apa benar tidak apa aku duduk disini?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak, tapi bagaimana jika nanti pemilik kursi ini datang?"

"Tidak ada yang akan kesini, selain keluarga Akashi."

"Pesawat ini-"

"Milik keluargaku," Lalu Akashi menunjukkan kartu yang tadi dia tunjukkan, "Tetsuya mau?"

"Tidak."

Akashi hanya menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum begitu melihat perut Tetsuya yang membesar.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau kemana?"

"Aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit cabang milik keluargaku, Tetsuya."

"Keluarga Akashi- _kun_ punya apa-apa ya?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan polosnya yang malah membuat Akashi tergelak.

"Ini aku lakukan agar anak dan istriku nanti bisa hidup mapan."

"Beruntung sekali, pasti."

"Yang memiliki Tetsuya juga sangat beruntung."

Tetsuya menunduk, tak mampu menjawab lagi obrolan mereka, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Akashi mengangguk, mempersilahkan Tetsuya berdiri. Kemudian sesaat Tetsuya pergi, Akashi tenggelam dalam sejuta rencana untuk masa depannya nanti.

Hingga sebuah kehebohan menyentak kesadaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi pada seorang pramugari yang kebetulan lewat.

"Seorang penumpang mengalami kontraksi seperti hendak melahirkan."

Dan Akashi terburu bangkit sambil membawa peralatan dokternya sebelum akhirnya bertitah, "Berikan jalan, aku dokter."

…

Suasana begitu tegang, apalagi ketika Tetsuya meringis kesakitan, mendapati dirinya tengah mengalami saat-saat dimana bayi siap dilahirkan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus sekarang!

Rasa cemas begitu mendera, bukan pada dirinya, sungguh, Tetsuya sudah begitu mencintai anak yang entah siapa ayahnya hingga dirinya rela berkorban nyawa agar darah dagingnya selamat dan bahagia.

"Siapkan handuk, selimut, baskom dan air hangat!" Sebuah titah menyadarkan para pramugari untuk bertindak.

"Akashi- _sama_ , saya sudah memberitahu kepada pilot untuk mendarat-"

"Dia akan melahirkan disini! Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu sampai bandara terdekat. Dan cepat ambil apa yang aku perintahkan tadi!" Sang pramugari mengangguk, lalu kembali mencari handuk.

Tangan putih Tetsuya itu sedikit gemetar, namun ini bukan saatnya kehilangan kendali, "Kau bisa bertahan, Tetsuya."

Siapa itu? Siapa yang memanggil namanya?

Tetsuya benar-benar merasa tuli dan buta. Rasa sakit yang mendera menjadikan dirinya menjadi tidak peka dengan siapa yang kini mengelap keningnya, membisikkan kata-kata yang entah apa, dan siapakah yang kini menciumi kening seraya mengelap air mata.

"Kau dan anak kita akan selamat. Berjanjilah, kita berjuang bersama!"

Ya Tuhan, itu siapa? Apa itu ayah anaknya? Apa itu pria yang tanpa sengaja menanam benih pada rahimnya?

Badannya merasa terangkat, Tetsuya tidak tahu, akan dibawa kemana dirinya dibaringkan.

"Buka jalan!" Penumpang yang menonton segera menyingkir, memberi jalan pada keadaan darurat yang kini tengah dialami.

Kursi kelas satu diturunkan, lalu Tetsuya dibaringkan. Kemudian, kedua kakinya diangkat, layaknya mengangkang. Tapi Tetsuya berusaha tidak memperdulikan. Yang dia pedulikan adalah anaknya lahir selamat tanpa kekurangan.

Biarlah dirinya menjadi orangtua tunggal, biarlah dirinya menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah yang serba kekurangan. Tapi untuk anaknya, Tetsuya akan berusaha memberi yang terbaik sekaligus membahagiakan.

"Kau bisa, Tetsuya." Suara itu lagi, "Jangan panik, rileks. Aku ada disini." Ah, apakah itu malaikat yang menunggu nyawanya jika sudah siap? Apa nanti dirinya tak dapat melihat sang anak?

Lalu bagaimana anaknya nanti? Siapa yang akan merawat?

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya!" Tangannya tergenggam erat, "Kau dengar aku?"

Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk masih tak bisa berpikir selain bagaimana anaknya selamat, "Dengar, kau bisa. Kau dan anak kita akan selamat. Mengerti?"

"Baik, kita mulai." Berakhirnya suara itu, membuat Tetsuya merasakan selimut yang lebih besar kini telah menutupi separuh tubuh. Lalu dia dapat merasakan lubang masuknya dibasahi dengan air hangat dan dibersihkan dengan kapas.

"Tetsuya, kepalanya sudah terlihat!"

Tetsuya bingung harus bagaimana, harus mengejan, atau mendorong, atau bagaimana dirinya tidak tahu. Seumur hidupnya, meski tahu bahwa beberapa pria memang dapat hamil, namun tak pernah menyangka akan mengalaminya.

"Dorong!"

Nafas terengah, yang Tetsuya tahu hanya menuruti perintah dari siapapun yang kini tengah membantu persalinan.

Air mata, keringat atau darah yang kini mulai keluar akibat rasa sakit, lelah lalu lubangnya yang mulai koyak.

"Sedikit lagi, sayang. Kau bisa!"

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tapi Tetsuya tidak peduli. Bayinya akan hadir disini. Beberapa bulan Tetsuya yang hanya seperti berbicara sendiri, kini mereka akan saling mengisi.

"Handuk!"

Akashi menatap kepala bayi yang mulai keluar dari lubang, mukanya menghadap pada kursi tempat persalinan mendadak dilakukan, "Bagus, Tetsuya."

Tangannya sedikit gemetar, meskipun dia dokter, tapi Akashi bukan dokter kandungan, apalagi yang menangani kelahiran. Namun, mengingat kepala bayi sudah melewati lubang senggama, harusnya badan yang lain tidak akan sulit keluar.

Wajahnya mendongak, lalu melihat bagaimana Tetsuya kelelahan. Wajah putih itu semakin memerah karena terlalu lama mengejan dan mendorong bayi keluar. Dan sambil menunggu bahu dan bagiannya menyusul lolos dari terowongan lahir, Akashi menopang kepala bayi, dan dengan hati-hati membersihkan hidung dan mulut bayi dari lendir.

"Sedikit lagi, Tetsuya. Aku bisa melihatnya keluar,"

Tetsuya berteriak, mendorong dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakit untuk yang kesekian dia terima.

Anaknya sudah terlihat!

Dan akhirnya, janin yang telah 8 bulan 20 hari berada dalam perut Tetsuya, kini sudah Akashi terima. Masih dengan tali pusar yang terhubung dengan tembuni atau plasenta.

Dengan hati-hati, Akashi mengangkat bayi, lalu kemudian membersihkannya pelan dari lendir-lendir yang menangkup tubuh mungilnya, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara, tangisan bayi yang pertama.

"Kau berhasil, sayang."

Dan entah mengapa, Akashi yang memegang sang bayi ikut menangis penuh keharuan, ikut diselimuti kebahagiaan.

Dengan perlahan, Akashi menyerahkan bayi kepada perawat yang kebetulan ada dalam penerbangan, kemudian mengurus Tetsuya yang kini masih terengah memandang anaknya keluar.

"Kau berhasil, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya yang masih merasa ini belum nyata, hanya bisa terdiam ketika Akashi mengecup keningnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan, tapi enggan disuarakan. Dan diantara kelelahan yang menyergap, Tetsuya bisa merasakan bahwa semua berangsur gelap.

…

Sesampainya di bandara tempat mendarat darurat, Tetsuya sudah ditunggu _ambulance_ untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Akashi- _sama_ ,"

"Batalkan pertemuan, aku akan ikut ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ujar Akashi sambil ikut naik ke _ambulance_ , tangannya kini tengah menggendong buntalan yang berisi sebuah nyawa hasil perjuangan untuk ditaruh dalam boks perawatan yang sudah disiapkan.

Kemudian, bibir yang selalu dingin itu muncul senyuman, lalu mengecup kening bayi yang masih terlelap dalam tenang.

…

Bau obat langsung Tetsuya rasakan begitu inderanya mulai mengecap kesadaran. Matanya berkunang, namun masih bisa menamati ruang. Berwarna putih gading, lalu dengan aroma obat-obatan. Di rumah sakitkah dia sekarang?

Mengapa dia sampai disini? Bukannya terakhir yang dia ingat adalah berada dalam sebuah penerbangan? Lalu kenapa dirinya sampai kemari?

Kecelakaan?

Tetsuya langsung merenggut kesadaran, tak dipedulikan pusing yang langsung menguar, kemudian tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang kini datar.

Anaknya?! Dimana anaknya?

"Tetsuya?"

"…"

"Tetsuya?!"

"A-Akashi- _kun_?" Tetsuya meremat tangan Akashi, "Dimana anakku?!"

"Tenang, dia sudah lahir dan selamat." Kecupan di kening dia terima, "Laki-laki, 41.5 cm. Meski _premature_ , tapi dia kuat."

"Eh?"

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian membawa Tetsuya dalam dekapan, "Terimakasih,"

"Akashi- _kun_?" Tetsuya tidak paham, kenapa temannya mengucapkan terimakasih padanya? Ah, tapi entah Tetsuya tak peduli, dia ingin melihat anaknya, "Dimana anakku?"

Laki-laki dengan pakaian dokter itu tidak menjawab, namun malah memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya, "Kau sudah cukup baik."

Akashi melepas tensimeter, lalu menuju sebuah box yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, "Dia masih tidur," Kemudian membawa buntalan itu mendekat pada Tetsuya.

Sedang Tetsuya menerimanya dengan kehati-hatian. Tangannya gemetar, akhirnya dia bisa menemui si penghuni rahimnya sekarang.

Kulitnya begitu putih bagai pualam, lalu bibir mungilnya yang merah muda, pipinya yang gembil, dan rambutnya lebat berwarna merah, yang kemudian membuat Tetsuya langsung menatap seorang laki-laki disana, yang entah mengapa, begitu mirip dengan bayinya.

"Akashi- _kun_? Kau-"

"Ya, aku ayahnya, Tetsuya." Lalu kecupan pada kening kembali dia terima, "Terimakasih sudah mau membesarkan dan melahirkannya."

"Tapi kenapa-" Satu jari menyentuh bibir Tetsuya, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan sekarang saatnya anakku diberi asupan."

Entah karena sudah bertemu ibunya atau apa, kini bayi yang sebelumnya lebih banyak terpejam, kini mulai membuka mata. Memamerkan bagaimana binar _aquamarine_ berpadu dengan heterokrom yang begitu indah, lalu menangis kencang.

"Akhirnya dia membuka mata juga. Aku sudah menunggunya lama sekali, tapi dia tidak mau membuka mata."

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Kurang lebih sehari, Tetsuya. Kau membuatku khawatir sekali." Tangan Akashi bermain pada pipi sang bayi yang gembil, "Saatnya kau minum ASI, kan jagoan?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , tapi aku tidak tahu cara-"

"Panggil nama depanku, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau anakku nantinya memanggilku dengan panggilan paman."

"Tapi-"

"Tetsuya,"

"Se-" Suaranya tersendat, "Sei- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu caranya." Tetsuya menunduk, entah mengapa memanggil nama depan mantan kapten basketnya membuatnya malu bukan kepalang.

Kemudian Akashi mendekat, mengambil bayinya dahulu, "Pegang bayi seperti ini," Tukas Akashi sambil memberi contoh.

"Seperti ini?"

Akashi mengangguk begitu Tetsuya sudah menggendong bayinya dengan benar, lalu tangannya membuka piyama Tetsuya hingga _nipple_ -nya terlihat, dan refleks Tetsuya menutupnya dengan tangan.

"Tetsuya?"

"Jangan lihat!"

Akashi tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai, "Aku sudah pernah melihat bahkan sudah menikmatinya, Tetsuya." Hidung hampir bersentuhan, "Meski datar, membuatku ketagihan."

Kalau saja Tetsuya tidak ingat keadaan, pasti salah satu tangannya sudah maju untuk melempar barang pada wajah yang kini menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Mesum!"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, entah dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura kebahagiaan, "Aku sudah jadi ayah, sekarang."

Dan ucapan itu membuat Tetsuya terdiam. Biru dan heterokrom saling memandang, hingga Akashi memecah keheningan, "Aku akan ke ruanganku untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaanmu. Dan kita akan berbicara nanti."

Sebelum pintu terbuka, Tetsuya ikut membuka mulutnya, "Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih." Ya, bagaimanapun, tanpa Akashi, Tetsuya mungkin tidak bisa mendekap anaknya seperti sekarang. Meski apapun nanti keputusan yang keluar.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih, Tetsuya." Lalu pintu tertutup, dengan Akashi tersenyum sebagai pemandangan.

Begitu memesona dan tampan. Dan Tetsuya harus mengetuk kepalanya agar kembali sadar, lalu kemudian menatap anaknya yang kini sedang meminum ASI dari salah satu _nipple_ -nya.

"Tumbuhlah sehat. Ayah-" Eh, dirinya dipanggil ibu atau ayah? "Ibu akan mengajarimu apapun yang kau tanyakan." Kemudian ditutup dengan kecupan pada kening sang bayi, yang ditanggapi dengan anaknya menguap lebar pertanda telah berada di tempat yang nyaman.

…

Dan kini, mereka duduk di taman berdua. Akashi mendorong Tetsuya dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Baru saja sebelum kau masuk."

"Tetsuya ingin memberi namanya siapa?"

"Yui."

"Seperti anak perempuan, Tetsuya. Yuki?"

"Ini bahkan masih musim panas, Sei- _kun_. Menma?"

"Mirip anak tetangga sebelah rumahku di Konoha. Shion?"

"Kau bilang jangan seperti anak perempuan. Karma?"

"Aku punya _feeling_ tidak enak tentang nama itu. Ryo?"

"Kurang menarik, mirip nama mata uang. Ritsu?"

"Aku belum siap melihat anakku diper- _uke_ Masamune."

"Siapa Masamune?"

"Anak kepala editor di perusahaan _publishing_ milik Akashi Corp."

Tetsuya mengrenyitkan alis seraya berpikir lagi, "Naoki?"

"Naoki? Entah mengapa aku malah merasa nama tersebut mirip nama Daiki," Ujar Akashi tanpa menyembunyikan nada cemburu dalam kalimatnya.

"Hanya pikiran Sei- _kun_ saja. Lagipula 'Naoki' berarti jujur dan kuat."

"Bagus, aku menyukainya, Tetsuya." Lalu ditutup dengan seulas senyum yang memesona.

"Ung, berarti namanya adalah Kuroko Naoki." Ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum, membayangkan nama anaknya.

"Kuroko? Tidakkah seharusnya Akashi?"

"…" Deg. Tetsuya benar-benar lupa fakta bahwa Akashi merupakan ayah dari anaknya.

Akashi berjongkok didepan Tetsuya yang masih menunduk, "Hei, lihat aku."

Dua mata beradu, "Sei- _kun_ , tak perlu terlalu khawatir." Tangan Tetsuya saling menaut, "Aku sudah berhasil sampai ditahap ini."

Akashi terkekeh, tanpa nada humor disana, "Tidak khawatir kau bilang? Coba katakan lagi!" Lalu dagu Tetsuya ditangkup, "Aku mencarimu, kemanapun! Lalu kau bilang tidak khawatir?!"

"Sei- _kun_?" Tetsuya tercekat dengan emosi yang merajai mata Akashi dengan cepat.

"Kau menghilang, setelah malam itu tanpa ada kabar. Sebegitunya kau tidak menghargaiku!"

"Tapi ini adalah tanpa kesengajaan."

"Tanpa sengaja? Ah, aku memendam perasaanku dari SMA, dan kau bilang tanpa sengaja? Kau baik sekali, Tetsuya." Nada bicara Akashi semakin _satire_. Emosinya meluap ketika orang yang dicarinya sekian lama, malah tak menanggapi perasaannya.

"Kau tahu, di malam kau mabuk, aku mengantarmu pulang. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan, tapi kau menggodaku." Mata heterokrom itu menatap nanar, "Aku pikir, Tetsuya juga punya perasaan kepadaku hingga kita melakukannya dan paginya kau menghilang, bahkan tanpa meninggalkan pesan."

"Aku tidak tahu jika itu Sei- _kun_. Aku pikir itu hanya orang lain yang tidak sengaja aku temui dijalan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghilang jika kau bahkan tidak merasa kenal dengan orang itu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menekankan kata 'orang itu' pada Tetsuya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka aku hamil!" Tetsuya ikut melimpahkan emosinya, "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, menghadapi banyak orang yang akan bertanya, lalu gosip yang menerpa hingga aku mengundurkan diri dari tempat kerja." Air mata Tetsuya mengalir, "Aku juga menanggung banyak hal, Sei- _kun_."

Tak tega dengan Tetsuya yang mengeluarkan air mata, Akashi membawa Tetsuya dalam dekapannya, mengelus sayang surai biru yang menurutnya menawan, "Aku harap kau tidak menolakku, Tetsuya."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ juga tidak tahu aku hamil."

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi begitu tanpa sengaja melihatmu di bandara, dan menghitung ulang semenjak kejadian malam itu, aku tahu itu anakku."

"Lalu jika benar itu anakmu, kemudian apa?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanggung jawab, Tetsuya."

"…"

"Membesarkannya, menikahimu, membentuk keluarga bersamamu."

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Jangan jadikan ini bebanmu, Sei- _kun_. Menikahlah dengan siapapun pilihanmu."

"Apa kau tuli?!"

"…"

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku memendam rasa padamu, bukan?"

"Sei- _kun_ tidak bertanya tentang perasaanku?"

"Aku sudah tahu Tetsuya juga mencintaiku."

"Ap-" Wajah Tetsuya memerah, "Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku juga, bukan?"

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu setelah sekian lama."

"Tapi kau pasti tak akan lupa bagaimana panasnya malam itu!"

Tetsuya terdiam, lalu melihat sekitar mereka dimana orang-orang memandang dengan sapuan merah di wajah, "Sei- _kun_ jangan keras-keras."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang-orang akan tahu."

"Lalu mengapa memangnya? Kita memang sudah pernah bercinta sepanjang mal-"

" _Yamette_ _kudasai_ , Sei- _kun_!"

"Sebegitunya kau tak menerimaku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya bingung. Kau mau bertanggung jawab, sejujurnya melegakanku. Tapi untuk menikah, aku belum tahu."

"Simpel saja, Tetsuya. Kita bisa mengeceknya."

"Dengan?"

"Kau mencintai Nao, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Yang benar saja? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas saja Tetsuya mencintai anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak sulit bukan mencintai ayahnya?"

Hidung berhadapan, mata heterokrom menghujam tajam, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa diam ketika bibirnya dilumat dalam sebuah dekapan.

End.

AN :

Gimana? Terlalu panjang nggak? Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tembus 3k+ soalnya. Semoga nggak bosen ya :)

Harusnya FF ini yang saya _upload_ kemarin, tapi karena ditengah pengetikan _track_ lagu berubah menjadi _mellow_ , akhirnya saya malah ngetik FF genre angst :')

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk 22 hari menjelang ulangtahun babang Sei^^

Nah, semoga suka dan menghibur ditengah cuaca yang sedang hujan tanpa jeda.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
